personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Undying
Death holds no sway over your patron, who has unlocked the secrets of everlasting life, although such a prize – like all power – comes at a price. Once mortal, the Undying has seen mortal lifetimes pass like the seasons, like the flicker of endless days and nights. It has the secrets of the ages to share, secrets of life and death. Beings of this sort include Vecna, Lord of the Hand and the Eye; the dread Iuz; the lich-queen Vol; the Undying Court of Aerenal; Vlaakith, lich-queen of the githyanki; and the deathless wizard Fistandantalus. Expanded Spell List The Undying lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Amongst the Dead Starting at 1st level, you learn the spare the dying cantrip as a warlock cantrip, and you may use it on undead. You also have advantage on saving throws and effects against diseases. Additionally, you are permanently affected by the sanctuary spell against only undead. If you make an attack or cast a spell that affects an undead creature, that creature is not affected by this spell for the next 24 hours. Any undead that makes and succeed the Wisdom saving throw are also immune to it for 24 hours. Persistent Life Starting at 1st level, on your turn, you may use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d6 + your warlock level. If you put a severed body part of yours back in place when you use this feature, it reattaches. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Defy Death Starting at 6th level, you can regain hit points equal to 1d8 + your Constitution modifier when you succeed on a death saving throw or when you stabilize a creature with spare the dying. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Undying Nature Starting at 6th level, you gain resistance to necrotic damage, and when you cast a spell that deals necrotic or poison damage you can add your Charisma modifier (minimum of +1) to one of the damage rolls of that spell against one of its targets. Indestructible Being When you reach 10th level, your patron imbues you with the powers to become an everlasting worshiper. You gain the following benefits: * For every 10 years that pass, you age only 1 year, and you cannot be magically aged. * You can hold your breath indefinitely. * You don’t require food or water to survive, but you may still eat and drink if you wish. * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance against poison damage. * You are immune to diseases. * You gain advantage on death saving throws. * You may reattach severed body parts as part of a short or long rest, but you must spend one or more Hit Dice to gain the benefit on short rests. Spreading the Undeath When you reach 14th level, your soul is empowered by the pact with your patron to aid in the effort to amass grim followers. You learn the animate dead spell as a warlock spell. When you cast animate dead, you can target one additional corpse or pile of bones, creating another zombie or skeleton, as appropriate. You can cast this spell a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier per long rest.